1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system including a camera capable of changing operational conditions by receiving externally supplied instructions or information.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, functions of a camera body are classified into normally active functions and functions that are rendered effective only when they are selected by selecting members of the camera body. For example, some cameras with an AF function have an AF priority mode, in which a shutter release operation is impossible unless a focus detection output indicates an in-focus state, and a release priority mode, in which a shutter release operation is possible regardless of the focus detection result. Users perform switching between these modes by manipulating a manipulating member arranged on a camera body.
If, however, a user wants to switch a mode once set to the other, he or she must manipulate the manipulating member on the camera body again. However, it may not be easy to directly manipulate the manipulating member of the camera body when the camera is set in a very narrow space or when the surrounding environment of the camera is not a normal one, it is practically impossible to change the functions of the camera, resulting in inconvenience in photography.
In order to set several operational conditions (e.g., photometry mode/exposure mode/synchro mode) of conventional cameras, users first select each individual item from several items and then set a certain one of functions (e.g., multipattern photometry/center priority photometry, program auto exposure/aperture priority auto exposure, and normal/slow synchro) of the selected item.
To set functions required for photography by using such conventional cameras, therefore, users must perform a cumbersome manipulation of selecting each individual item first and then setting each necessary function. In addition, even if data of all set items suitable for photography of a certain object to be photographed is stored as one group, some items in that group must be reset in photographing another object to be photographed.